The present invention relates to a capillary reference electrode comprising a capillary body having a measuring chamber connected by an electrolytic bridge with a test-sample capable of being introduced into a capillary bore of the capillary body, and a reference electrode extending into the measuring chamber. The measuring chamber is provided with an inlet and an outlet for charging the measuring chamber with an electrolyte.